


[Vid] A Different Kind of Love Song

by giandujakiss



Category: Big Bang Theory, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Heroes - Fandom, Supernatural, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song:  A Different Kind of Love Song by Cher<br/>Fandom: Multi<br/>Summary: Age of the geek, baby.<br/>Length: 4:01</p>
<p>Streaming and download versions at <a href="http://giandujakiss.livejournal.com/1538853.html">LJ</a> and <a href="http://giandujakiss.dreamwidth.org/785401.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] A Different Kind of Love Song

**Password to view:** fandom


End file.
